Truth or Dare: Truth or death!
by Falcon4
Summary: When Kari calls Davis to come to the park, all the digidestined get trapped in a metal box where they must truth or dare to escape!!
1. Truth or Death!

Um. I have no idea what I want to call this, or what I wanna do with this.Oh well. I don't own digimon. Buh-bye.  
  
Truth or dare: Truth.Or death  
  
"Hello?" Davis answered the phone. He heard Kari on the other line.  
  
"Hey Davis! Hey, I'm inviting all the digidestined to the park, so d'ya wanna come?" Kari asked. Kari never ceased to amaze Davis. She was sometimes so subtle, but sometimes so straight forward.  
  
"Sure. Who else is gonna be there?"  
  
"I told you! The digidestined!"  
  
"The who?" Davis isn't getting visibly higher on the intelligence scale.  
  
"Ugh.They're the kids that have digimon, like you and I!" Kari responded.  
  
"Oh. Yeah." Davis said. "Where do you want us to meet?"  
  
"In the park!"  
  
"With who?"  
  
"The other digidestined!!"  
  
"Who're they?"  
  
"Am I stuck in a time warp?" Kari wondered out loud.  
  
"No, just stuck on the phone. Now who're the digidestined?" After an hour or two, Davis finally remembered everything. Man, that kid can be so frustrating. Why did Kari like him? Oh well.  
  
"So now, we're all here." Kari said, "We shall now play truth or dare!!! Bwahahahaha!!! Where's Davis?"  
  
"Beats me." T.K. Said, pouting and crossing his arms. "Now is there anyway to escape you?" T.K. asked as metal walls slammed around them, imprisoning them and putting them at the feeble mercy of truth or dare!!  
  
Davis ran up.  
  
"Sorry I'm late! I thought we were meeting at the ice cream parlor, Kari? And who are these people?" Kari smacked her forehead.  
  
"Just c'mere!" Kari yelled, dragging him into the truth or dare box.  
  
"Oh, right! I remember you guys!" Davis said.  
  
"What an honor to be remembered by the all high and mighty Davis!" Ken smiled, while Davis grinned in a goofy manner.  
  
"Good. You know my title!" Davis said, putting on a crown.  
  
"Davis, let's just truth or dare!" Kari said, throwing the crown out of the metal box. After much deliberation, Kari finally got people to stop trying to climb the metal walls and to play truth or dare.  
  
"These, troops, are your weapons of war! With which, you dare people without mercy!!" Yolie shouted. She had somehow agreed to help Kari terrorize them. Apparently, their weapons of torture were things like bubble gum, make-up, Barney video tapes, a tv, and some other randomly assorted objects.  
  
"Yolie, how are we going to torture people with these things?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Like this: T.K., truth or dare?" Yolie responded.  
  
"Huh? Well, dare, I guess." T.K. shrugged.  
  
"I dare you." Yolie grinned mischievously, "To watch three hours straight of Barney!!!"  
  
"NOOOO!!!!" T.K. yelled in horror as Yolie and Kari dragged T.K. away to a separate area of the metal box to watch Barney.  
  
"Kari, since T.K. will be unavailable, you get to take his place!" Yolie winked. Everyone else shivered, then cowered in fear.  
  
"YES!!!" Kari called out, "Davis, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare!" Davis yelled.  
  
"I dare you to. Kiss me!!" Kari did a strange little jig. Everyone else just stood there, looking at Kari as if she was a crazy person. Davis finally grinned broadly.  
  
"Ok Kari!" He smiled giddily. "Just let me T or D someone first!" Davis looked around.All the digidestined knew Davis was capable of truly evil things with his weapons.  
  
Especially the bubble gum.  
  
"Matt! Truth or Dare!" He yelled.  
  
"Truth!"  
  
"In the next ten seconds, who are you going to make out with: Mimi, or Sora?" Matt's face burned red.  
  
"Um.Sora!" Matt yelled. Tai fumed.  
  
"Sora's my girl." Tai's eye twitched. Everyone else laughed, and Sora made out with Matt, making Tai look like a volcano. Meanwhile, Davis and Kari went to a private section of the box.  
  
"Ok, Tai, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare!"  
  
"I dare you to drink this glass of orange juice." Matt said as Tai swallowed the entire glass of orange juice. "That's full of laxatives."  
  
Tai turned pale. "Oh. No."  
  
Matt grinned evilly, "And there are no bathrooms in here!!"  
  
"NOOO!!!"  
  
TBC  
  
Am I evil or what? R+R!!! 


	2. Truth Or Pain!

No, of course I don't own digimon! If I did, this would be on the show!  
  
Truth or Dare: Truth or pain!!  
  
Tai ran around, squeezing his legs together. Unfortunately, Tai wasn't able to find a secluded spot. Matt laughed uproariously, and Tai slowly got an evil grin on his face. He whispered something to Yolie, who's facial expression turned evil as well.  
  
"Alright, Matt! I dare you to wear only this lowing cloth, and dance around outside the Motomiya residence with you're boxers on your head singing dream street's song "It happens every time", but when they sing the word you, you say June instead!!!"  
  
Davis poked his head out of the private room he was in with Kari, "I got a better idea!!" He tossed Tai the keys to his house, "Make him dance INSIDE the house! And, since ya got the keys, ya can use the bathroom!"  
  
Tai nodded fervently.  
  
"Yesyesyesyes!!!" Tai exclaimed. Kari snapped her fingers, and the metal box collapsed temporarily. Matt looked like he had seen a ghost kill his family.  
  
"Anything but that. Anything thing but that!!!" Matt was dragged off kicking and screaming by Davis and Tai.  
  
Tai had to be replaced, cause he couldn't walk fast enough with clenched legs. Jun had just sent Matt ten e-mails about how much he loved her, and was now IMing with Matt's dad. She thought it was Matt though.  
  
"JUNE!! Look who's here to see you!!" Davis yelled as Matt pranced in a lowing cloth, singing off key because of being embarrassed. Tai laughed, and by the time he got to the bathroom, he needed new pants.  
  
"It happens every time. When I see June. it happens every time. When I think of June." Matt was cut off when June clamped onto Matt and kissed him full throttle. Sora's face turned red with anger, and she slapped June off Matt.  
  
"BACK OFF, EVIL LORD JUNE!!!! MATT IS MINE!!!" Sora yelled.  
  
"NEVER, DARK QUEEN SORA!!!!" June yelled, and jumped on Sora, giving her the scariest thing the digidestined had ever faced.  
  
A bad make over!!  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!! YOU SHALL PAY!!!" Sora grabbed June's hand and started biting off June's nails.  
  
"I WORKED ON THOSE FOR HOURS!!! EVIL PEOPLE SHALL DIE!!!" June yelled. Unbeknownst to them, Matt had already slipped into Davis' room to see if he could fit into any of Davis' clothes.  
  
Tai called from the bathroom to Kari.  
  
"Can you get some of Davis' clothes for me?"  
  
"No!" Kari replied chuckling.  
  
"C'mon, or else I'll have smelly wet pants all day!!" Tai pleaded.  
  
"Never! I got something better!"  
  
Back in the box.  
  
"That went well." Davis said, quite pleased with himself.  
  
"Speak for yourself, Davis!" Sora and Matt cried in unison. Through the course of the cat fight, Sora had gotten her nails chewed off, gotten a bad make over, had all her eyelashes pulled out, and paint smeared all over her dress.  
  
At this, Davis only laughed.  
  
"Sora, get over it!! You look good! Compared to a tribe numemon!" Davis called to Sora.  
  
Within the next ten minutes, Sora had made Davis the male version of her current state. Just then, Kari and Tai walked in.  
  
"Not a word...From any. of you." Tai growled.  
  
"I'll give you a sentence: You're wearing June's best dress!!" Davis yelled, which was greeted with bursts off laughter. It was indeed true: Tai sat there, with his hair combed down to look like a longer version of Sora's, in a pink dress with purple flowers on it.  
  
"So that's what you did with your dare, Matt!" Sora sputtered out threw bursts of laughter.  
  
"Yeah, well, now it's my turn!" Tai called out triumphantly, standing up. Tai toppled back to the ground. He wasn't quite used to wearing high heals yet.  
  
"Sora, truth or dare!" Tai called out from the floor.  
  
"Dare!"  
  
"I dare you too. shave yourself bald!!"  
  
TBC.  
  
Note: Yes, I do like Tai and Matt. They're just really fun to torture! 


	3. Truth or Humility!

Truth or Dare: Truth or Humility!!  
  
Author's note: Ok, so now we're back!!! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I kinda had a few computer problems.  
  
Danstrata: Dude, you're computer wasn't even at you're House anymore.  
  
Me: Oh, shut up.  
  
Danstrata: Gimme one good reason why I should!!  
  
Me: Because I can edit the Omega Protectors story.And make Denom kill you.  
  
Danstrata: Shutting up.  
  
Me: Here, hold up this sign.  
  
Danstrata holds up a sign saying that Falcon doesn't own digimon, but is working on nuclear penguins to overthrow disney/ bandai with.Now all he needs are the penguins.  
  
Me: You added on that little bit about needing the penguins.  
  
Danstrata nods, quite pleased with himself.  
  
Me: Roll the story while I edit Omega protectors.  
  
Danstrata gulps.  
  
Story:  
  
"No way. You can't make me. It's physically impossible. NOOO!!!" Sora cried as the other digidestined, minus Kari who had mysteriously disappeared, advanced on her with scissors and razor blades to cut her hair. Sora backed into the corner, but suddenly.  
  
A mirror appeared in front of Sora, Kari holding it.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!!!" Sora cried out, and fell to her knees sobbing. Kari had snuck up behind Sora and shaved her hair!  
  
"Hahahahahaha!! Oh, that was good!! That was good!!!" Kari fell over laughing.  
  
"Whatever... My turn now, though. Davis, truth or dare!!" Sora called out.  
  
"Dare, what else?" Davis replied.  
  
"I dare you to kiss T.K.!" Davis looked horrified, but then a grin crept it's way up Davis' face.  
  
"Ok, but you realize that the second I go through with this, I'm going to dare you to keep you're head waxed for the rest of the year." Davis said.  
  
"What's the wax do?" Sora asked.  
  
"It makes it so that your hair can't grow back!" Kari replied for Davis. Davis leaned over and was about to kiss T.K., who had was tied to a chair still watching the three hours of Barney, on the cheek when.  
  
"I changed my mind! Izzy, truth or dare?" Sora screeched. Izzy looked up from his laptop.  
  
"Uh, truth." Izzy said.  
  
"After this sentence, who are you going to kiss: Mimi, or Kari?" Izzy, Mimi, and Kari all paled. Sora had successfully turned a truth into a dare!!  
  
"Uh.Mimi!!" Izzy blushed furiously, and gave Mimi a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
However, Mimi pulled him in and started making the kiss passionate. Matt paled, then turned red.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING MIMI?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!!!" Matt cried, and Mimi looked up from the kiss.  
  
"You're supposed to be with Sora anyway, cheater!" Mimi replied. Matt realized Sora was fuming, and Matt cowered in fear.  
  
"I didn't mean that! I love you Sora!! I really-"  
  
SLAP!!!  
  
Matt had a red mark across his face.  
  
"Davis, truth or dare?" Izzy said.  
  
"Dare." Davis replied. She didn't think Izzy could come up with a good dare. Unbeknownst to Davis, Izzy was scrolling down the list of truth or dare digimon stories on Fanfiction.net, and he ran into one by an author named Tiger-Lily. Reading her sleepover story gave Izzy an idea.  
  
"I dare you to call T.K. his actual initials for once!" Izzy said. Kari burst out laughing.  
  
"No. No way!!" Davis shouted. Then an idea popped into his head. Everyone thought he was an idiot. Maybe he could get away with something.  
  
"Never mind! Hey, T.T.!" T.K. fell over. taking the chair with him.  
  
Izzy realized he'd left out one crucial detail. "No!! I forgot, Takeru Takashi! That means T.T. are his real initials, not his nick name initials!" Izzy rubbed his head in frusteration.  
  
"HeeHee. And now it's my turn. Kari, truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth!"  
  
"Will you go out with me?" They both blushed like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"YES!!!" Kari squealed, and the two danced around. Every one else just sweat dropped.  
  
"Ok, my turn. Mimi, truth or dare?" Kari said.  
  
"Dare!"  
  
"I dare you to ruin the shoes you're wearing by sawing them into twenty pieces each with this chainsaw that just magically popped out of thin air!" Kari said.  
  
TBC..  
  
Mimi ain't gonna like that, is she? 


	4. Truth or control!

Me: Well, here we go again. This oughtta be good, Mimi ruining a pair of shoes on purpose!  
  
Koji: Yeah. This will be good. (evil grin)  
  
Danstrata: Don't do that Koji. It makes you look very evil.  
  
Koji: Good.  
  
Danstrata: Are you suggesting I'm fat?  
  
Koji: Where the heck did that comment come from?  
  
Danstrata: DIE!!! (gets into that fight dust cloud thingee with Danstrata)  
  
Me: (Sighs in exasperated manner) Well, I don't own digimon.Now to the story while I try and get these two to stop fighting.  
  
Truth or Dare: Truth or hurt!!!  
  
Mimi hesitantly took the chainsaw, and started screaming as she butchered her shoes. Everyone else laughed.  
  
"Evil people."  
  
"Hey, it's the author's fault for this!" Tai pointed out. Falcon suddenly appears and fwaps Tai over the head.  
  
"Stupid person. Now that you mentioned me, I'll join the truth or dare game. Bwahahahahahah!!!" Falcon laughs maniacally while everyone else sweat drops. "What?"  
  
"Falcon, truth or dare!?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Truth." Falcon replied. "I'm not stupid. You'd dare me to end the fic!!"  
  
"Aw man. Oh well. Are you ever going to let the three hours pass and have T.K. stop watching barney?" Mimi asked.  
  
"His time's up just about. . . Now!" Falcon replied.  
  
"I love you! You love me! We're a happy family! With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you! Won't you say you love me too?" T.K. sang as he danced into the room. Around the point where he mentioned the great big hug, he clamped down and started hugging Davis.  
  
"AGH!!! GET HIM OFF ME!!! GET HIM OFF ME!!! HELP!!!" Davis cried.  
  
"Sorry, I will when my turn's done. Davis, truth or dare?" Falcon said.  
  
"I'M A LITTLE BUSY AT THE MOMENT!!!" Davis shouted, trying to pry T.K. off him.  
  
"Okees. . . Joe, truth or dare!" Falcon asked.  
  
"Um.tr..tru.WHY CAN'T I SAY TR-?!" Joe screamed.  
  
"What's he trying to say?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Truth. But I, with my all powerful author powers, am not allowing him to!!" Falcon laughed. "Now for the fun part!"  
  
"DARE!!!" Joe cried out unwillingly.  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way. I dare you ruin Izzy's laptop!!!" Falcon cried out happily. Izzy backed into a corner.  
  
"NOO!! NOT BRAINY!!!" Izzy cried out as Joe advanced on him.  
  
"Brainy?" Sora asked.  
  
"He named his laptop." Matt said as Joe jumped up and down on "brainy."  
  
"My turn. Ken, truth or dare?" Joe asked.  
  
"Dare!" Ken replied, confident he'd be able to take on anything Joe threw at him.  
  
"I dare you to sprout wings and run around clucking like a chicken in you're under wear!" Joe said.  
  
"I can't grow wings!" Ken shouted, just as Falcon zapped him with more author powers.bwahahahaha.  
  
"What was that?" Ken asked as he sprouted wings.  
  
"More of my super secret author powers!" Falcon replied.  
  
"Oh.great." taking off his clothes except for his underwear, he ran around the room about five times clucking like a chicken and blushing fervently. Yolie blushed and hid her face in her hands.  
  
"Ok, my turn! Yolie, truth or dare?" Ken said, putting his pants back on.  
  
"Truth." Yolie replied.  
  
"Why were you blushing like that?" Ken asked.  
  
"Uh..Sunburn? Ugh.More author.powers controlling me." Yolie said.  
  
"You lie, I take control of you!" Falcon said.  
  
"It's.because.I.love.you.Ken." Yolie said, closing her eyes as her mouth involuntarily said words she'd kept secret for a very long time. It was Ken's turn to blush.  
  
"Okay, Falcon? Truth or dare?" Ken said.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Do you really like Pokemon?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yup. Proud of it, too!" Falcon said. Then, Falcon stood up.  
  
"Everyone, this is been one of my favorite stories to write and control.heeheehee.But it's time for the final dare! This is going to end the story, once and for all! And it will feature everyone of us! I dare all of us to."  
  
Suspense.Can you wait to find out what happens? Well, the next chapter will be up very soon, I promise! 


	5. Truth and end!

Here it is folks!! It's taken me a long time to get here, and not only that, I'm making up this as I go along, so please try and put up with the pathetic song in here.  
  
Koji: Pathetic is right.  
  
Danstrata: He called me fat!  
  
Me: No he didn't Danstrata. Now, as always, I'm still working on those nuclear penguins, but Toei and bandai still own digimon.  
  
Truth and end!!!  
  
"The dare is to sing my latest song: Digi-dare!" Falcon said. The digidestined looked at him.  
  
"How hard can this be?" Davis asked.  
  
"I love you! You love me." T.K. began to sing.  
  
"SHADDUP!!!" Everyone else yelled.  
  
"Now, for the end of truth or death."  
  
The lights went dark around the digidestined as the floor beneath them erupted into a stage. Lights flashed, and on the stage was Davis with a microphone headset on. (Going into dialogue mode)  
  
Davis: "We've had our fair share of dares, and a couple embarrassments too!"  
  
Falcon: "But we all made it through my twisted mind and came out in almost one piece!" (holds up Mimi's torn up shoes)  
  
Kari: "I've had my laughs, and thanks to his twisted mind." (Jabs thumb at Falcon) "I got my boyfriend too!"  
  
All three of them: "Now that's the game of truth or digi-dare! Pick one of 'em, that's if you're not scared! We'll do our best dares and you'll tell the truth, as I said before it's all inthe game of truth or digi-dare!"  
  
Tai: "So maybe we had some.embarrassing scenes."  
  
Matt: "But that hasn't stopped us just quite yet!" (Music stops for a second)  
  
June: "OH MAAAATT!!!"  
  
Matt: "Good God!" (Runs from June and the music comes back on)  
  
Sora: "Maybe that Matt was cheating on me, but now I know and it's all in the past."  
  
Mimi: "So now we can move on and have a blast! Yeah!"  
  
All 5 (including June and Matt): "It's all in the game of truth or digi- dare! Pick one of 'em, that's if you're not scared! We'll do our best dares and you'll tell the truth, as I said before it's all in the game of truth or digi-dare!"  
  
Ken: "We got our crazy moments, some were mentally ill." (Music stops again)  
  
T.K.: "I love you! You love me!"  
  
All: "SHADDUP!"  
  
Yolie: "But now it's all over and we'll go back to normal!"  
  
Falcon: "Or as normal as it can be around me!"  
  
Yolie, T.K. and Ken: "It's all in the game of truth or digi-dare! Pick one of 'em, that's if you're not scared! We'll do our best dares and you'll tell the truth, as I said before it's all in the game of truth or digi- dare!"  
  
Joe: "We got controlled by an evil person."  
  
Izzy: "And so much for my internet, it's gone for a while!"  
  
Davis: "But we can go together, it's almost the end, just one more chorus line.!"  
  
Everyone: "It's all in the game of truth or digi-dare! Pick one of 'em, that's if you're not scared! We'll do our best dares and you'll tell the truth, as I said before it's all in the game of truth or digi-dare!"  
  
(Crowd erupts cheering)  
  
That's the end. Everyone who gave a positive review, or one that said I was crazy, I'd like to thank you. That's the end for this story, hope you enjoyed it, cause I'm outta here!!  
  
THE END 


End file.
